Martin
Martin '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Martin has a skill level of 140 or 150 and usually pairs up with Lucía or Alex. In Baseball and Boxing, he is not good. His baseball team and consists of him, Fumiko, Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt and Akira. His skill level is 265-326. '''Martin plays on the Baseball teams of Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, Anna and Yoshi. In Boxing, his skill is 100-200. Wii Sports Resort Martin is one of the worst Miis. In Basketball his skill is 176-180. He plays with Hiromi and Jackie. In Table Tennis he is good at level 566+. In Swordplay he is the 6th worst. His level is only 86+. He is the tenth best PRO in Cycling, coming 10th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Martin is an Expert Mii. Trivia *'Martin' wears the exact same red-tinted shades as Akira. *He plays the NES horn in the Wii Sports band. *He isn't a pro at any sport, Cycling being the only exception to this. *His Japanese name is Matin. *In both Baseball and Basketball, Martin is the 12th worst player. *You earn his badge by making 5 edits on articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by adding 25 articles to categories. *In both Swordplay and Boxing he is the 6th worst player. *He is the only opponent in Swordplay Showdown to never wear green armor in any of his appearances. *In Baseball, he's the worst male to appear after the 9 starters. Gallery MartinDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Martin, as seen in the portrait 12- Martin's Team.jpg|Martin's Baseball Team 085.jpg |Martin in Boxing 11007713 1583754678509002 80332157 n-0.jpg|Martin as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Martin NES horn.jpeg|Martin in Wii Music. 2018-02-07 (37).png|Martin in Baseball 20180211_070228.jpg|Martin and his teammates Hiromi and Jackie in Basketball IMG_0092.JPG|Martin about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-04-04 (3).png DSC01917.JPG|Martin in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC02013.JPG|Martin in Swordplay Duel 1531864784533746125595.jpg|Another photo of Martin in Swordplay Duel Badge-edit-1.png|Martin's badge 2018-07-21 (1).png|Martin doubling up with Alex in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0482.JPG|Martin playing Basketball at High Noon IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Martin playing Cry Babies IMG_0787.JPG|Martin swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (28).png|Martin in Cycling 2018-09-13 (17).png 2018-09-08 (13).png 2018-10-01 (58).png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Tyrone, Oscar, Steph, Martin, and Chika featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Martin carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png 4- Expert.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202609.jpg IMG_20181102_202807.jpg IMG_20181102_202910.jpg 2018-11-06 (5).png 2018-11-08 (3).png 2018-11-15 (38).png 2018-11-15 (39).png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Martin, Midori, and Rachel participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png David, Martin, and Rin participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png David, Rin, and Martin participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Martin with Silke, Tyrone, and Gabi Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:6 Letters Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Mii Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Black Males